paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mechanic Pup
Characters Socket Elm Alex Mr Porter Mayor Goodway Paw Patrol Ira Ryder Isla Summary Alex finds a stray pup, so the Paw Patrol let her stay in the lookout. But, soon the Paw Patrol are faced with a difficult mission, and none of them know what to do! Will they figure something out, or will they fail the mission? Story "Alex, can you please get me some apples from the storage room?" Mr Porter asked, turning to face his grandson. "Yes Grandpa!" replied Alex, with enthusiasm in his voice. He rushed to the room behind the shop. The boy reached to open the door that lead to the storage room, but noticed that the door was already open. Weird, ''he thought to himself, ''maybe Grandpa left it open. He stepped into the room, and switched on the lights. He hummed as he walked across the small room. He reached the barrel of apples, at the far end of the room. He pulled out as many of the red fruits as he could carry. Just as he was about to leave he heard a shuffling sound. The boy turned around, a curious expression written on his small face. "Hello?" Alex called out, as he nervously looked around the room. Maybe it's a monster, ''he thought, ''one with big scary red eyes. He then noticed something black and furry behind a cardboard box. He gulped as his imagination ran wild, It's a big, black hairy monster! It probably has wings, and roars like a lion. What if it is a lion? A big, black hair lion, with wings like a dragon. Or, maybe it is a dragon, with glowing red eyes and flaming fire breath, and huge scary wings, and a really loud roar. But, curiosity got the better of him, he inched closer to the box. His apples had been long forgotten on the floor, where he had dropped them, when he was dreading the worst. He crouched down as he reached the box, he shuffled a tiny bit forwards, so he could peer behind the box. He saw that the black, furry thing was a pup's tail, the tail in question belonged to a small female Patterdale terrier. "Hi." Alex said softly, he tried not the frighten the small pup. "Erm, hi?" said the pup, somewhat uncertainly. She was all black, except for a patch of white on her chest, and a white sock on her front left paw. She wore a pair of grey goggles, that held back a fluffy, black fringe. "What's your name?" Alex asked the Patterdale. "Errm, Socket." "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex. What are you doing in here?" Socket hung her head, a ashamed look playing on her furry face. Alex smiled at her, "Don't worry, you can tell me, I won't be mad." Socket sighed, "Okay...I was-well........I was just....and...." "Come on, you can tell me." Alex prompted. Socked shut her brown eyes tightly, "I was hungry, so I came to steal some food. I'm sorry." Alex looked at her, somewhat confused, "Are you a stray or something?" Socket nodded her head, yes. "It's okay, I'm not mad." he smiled, "But, let's go tell my Grandpa." . Scene change: Spinning Badge . "Grandpa?" "yes,Alex? Did you get the apples?" Mr Porter asked, without turning to face his grandson, he was busy chopping cucumber. "Um, no, I forgot. But, I did find something else." The boy replied, a smile playing on his lips. Mr Porter turned around, " Oh? What is it? Some gone of fruit?" "Nope, I found a pup." he replied simply, and pointed to Socket, who was sitting next to Alex. "Oh! Hello, puppy." Mr Porter said in surprise. Socket gave him an uneasy smile, "Hello." Mr Porter crouched down so he could see eye-to-eye with the Patterdale. "Can I ask you what you were doing in the storage room?" He asked the pup in a kind tone. Socket glanced up at Alex. "Socket's a stray, so she was going to steal some of your apples." the boy stepped in. Socket let out a deep breath, "And I'm sorry." Mr Porter looked taken aback, "It's okay, er, no harm done, I think." Socket gave him a grateful smile, " Thanks, I should probably be on my way now." "Hold on! If your a stray, do you have anywhere to go?" Alex asked, concerned for the pup. "No, I don't." came the reply. "Grandpa! Could she stay with us? Please..!" "Sorry, Alex, I don't think that's a good idea. It's so busy here, we really don't have time to look after a pup." Mr Porter replied. "Awww." Alex sighed in disappointment. Mr Porter looked thoughtful for a moment, "But, I know the next best thing!" Both the boy and the pup turned to look at Alex's grandfather, their faces clearly surprised and maybe somewhat puzzled. "The PAW Patrol!" Mr Porter smiled widely. Alex clapped his hands excitedly, "Yes! Ryder will know what to do for sure!" Socket was the only one left with a puzzled expression, "The PAW.....what?" Alex grinned, "The PAW Patrol! They help people and pups in need." He smiled at Socket, "And your a pup in need." "Ahhh, okayyy...." Socket trailed off. . Scene change: Paw Patrol badge. . The Paw Patrol pups were playing an energetic game of tag, with Ryder watching them with a smile. Then, he felt his pup-pad vibrate in his hands, he answered it. "Hello, Ryder here." The boy greeted the caller. "Hey Ryder." Mr Porter said on the other end of the line. "Hi Mr Porter, how can the Paw Patrol help you?" asked the boy. "Actually, me and Alex have a stray pup here." Mr Porter turned his phone to Socket, so Ryder could see her. Socket smiled and waved. "And, Alex found her trying to steal some food for our storage room." Ryder frowned. "Is that so?" "Yeah, so, we were wondering if she could stay at the lookout for a bit? We can't really keep her, and it would just be until she finds a home." "Sure, I don't see why not. Can you tell her the directions to here?" "You got it, thanks Ryder." . Scene change: Rocky's badge . The black Patterdale made her way up to the lookout. She looked around with a nervous expression, she saw some pups playing on the grass. She slowly stepped towards them, making as little noise as possible. She winced as one of the pups noticed her. It was Rocky, he waved to her, and left the group of playful pups. He went to go join Socket. "Hey there." Rocky smiled. "Hi." Socket smiled. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" "Oh...I'm Socket." "I'm Rocky, nice to meet you." Just then the rest of the pups ran to join the two "Heya!" "Hi there!" "Who are you?" "Hello!" "Hi!" "Hey!" "Pups!" said Rocky loudly, so his friends would quiet down. "This is Socket." Socket smiled uneasily, "Hi, errrr, guys." She was greeted by another chorus of heys and hellos. Socket just smiled, she couldn't make anything out of the buzzing chatter. Ryder then joined the pups. "Hey pups." He turned to Socket. "You must be Socket?" "I'm Ryder, and this is the Paw Patrol." "I'm Elm!" "I'm Skye!" "I'm Chase!" "I'm Rubble!" "I'm Marshall!" "And I'm Zuma!" Socket smiled, she couldn't help thinking that the chocolate lab was kinda cute. "Pups, Socket's a stray, so she's gonna stay with us for a while," Ryder said. The pups turned to look at Socket, the Patterdale shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Welcome!" "Glad you can stay with us!" "Aww, you poor thing! I'd hate to be a stray!" "I was a stray, we have something in common!" "You'll love it here!" "Hey!" Skye spoke-up, the other pups turned to face her, "Let's show her around!" This was greeted by a chorus of "Yes!!" Socket was pulled off in the direction of the lookout. Ryder laughed and shook his head with a smile. By evening Socket had been shown around all of Adventure Bay. She had seen The Lookout, the beach, City Hall, Farmer Al's and Farmer Yumi's farm, Katie's pet place and, of course, the pup-park. Now the pups were back at the lookout. "So, what do you think of Adventure Bay, Socket?" Elm the wolf asked Socket. "I like it, but I really like the beach." Socket replied with a smile. "Oh really? I like it too! It's great for surfing, the waves are fantastic!" grinned Elm. "You can surf?" asked Socket, and tilted her head to one side. "Yep! I love it, it's really great fun!" Socket dropped her gaze, and said with a sigh, "I can't surf, but I wish I could." Elms gave her a sympathetic glance, "Hey, don't worry. I could teach you, if you wanted." Socket looked up at Elm, her brown eyes shining with pure delight. "Would you?" Elm laughed, and nodded. "Of course! I think you'd be pretty good at it. "Oh, thank you so much!" "Hehe, no problem!" Socket smiled, "So, what's your job on the Paw Patrol? Are you the water pup?" "No, that's Zuma's job. I'm Everest's trainee, Everest is the snow pup." explained the wolf. "Where is this Everest?" Socket asked, whilst glancing around for Everest. "Is she somewhere here?" Elm shook his head, "No, she lives up at Jake's Mountain." "Where's that?" "Outside of town." "Oh, I see." They then heard Ryder call, "Pups! Bedtime!" All of the Paw Patrol pups rushed to say goodnight to Ryder. "Goodnight Ryder!" they called to Ryder, and made their way to their pup-houses to sleep. They called out goodnight to each other as they went. Socket was left sitting next to Ryder, she looked up at the boy. The boy smiled down at her, "Come on Socket, you can sleep in the lookout." Socket nodded, and trotted after him. Ryder led her to the playroom. "You can sleep in here, there's a lot of cushions to sleep on." Ryder told her, gesturing around the room. "Okay, thanks." Socket smiled and licked his hand. "Your welcome." He smiled, "Sleep well." "I'll try." Socket smiled as he left the room. She searched the room for the best cushion to sleep on, she found a big, soft blue one, she jumped up on it and curled up into a small ball. She then closed her eyes, and smiled as she recalled all the fun things they had done that day. This is the first time in a long time, I have some where warm, soft and nice to sleep. And, maybe even some friends? ''She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. . . Socket was awakened by soft whispers, she sleepily opened her chocolate brown eyes. She saw Ryder and Chase standing near the lift, discussing something quietly. Socket got up, and padded over to them. "Oh, morning Socket!" Chase grinned, when he noticed the sleepy Patterdale terrier. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Ryder. "Yes, very well, thank you." Socket smiled and yawned. "That's good, we were just talking about that maybe today should be a snow day." Ryder told her. "What do you think, Socket?" asked Chase. "It sounds nice, but, there's no snow outside." Socket told them. "We were gonna go to Jake's Mountain." replied Ryder. "Oh, I see. Is that where the snow pup lives?" asked Socket. Ryder and Chase exchanged confused glances, "You mean Everest?" Socket nodded, "Yes, her, Elm's mentor." "Yep, she lives at Jake's Mountain." "Okay, so will you guys be going?" "I think so, the pups would enjoy it." Ryder confirmed. "Oh, okay. Well, er, have fun.I'll see you guys when you get back." "Hold up, aren't you coming with us?" Chase asked, with a tilt of his head. "I would love to come, uh, if it's okay with you guys, that is." Socket asked. Chase smiled, "Of course you can come! Your our friend." Socket's eyes light up, and she rushed forward to give the two a hug. "Thanks so much!" . Scene Change: Marshall's Badge . "Pups! Wake-up!" Chase called loudly to his sleeping friends. "It's a snow day today!" Socket called out excitedly. Socket's announcement was greeted by a rush of excited pups, all running to get ready for the fun day ahead. Socket smiled happily as her friends hurried past her. But, suddenly, some pup crashed right into her. She was sent flying upwards by the impact force. "Woahhh!" she squealed loudly as she was sent flying upwards, she landed back down with crash onto the pup who had crashed into her. "Owww..." she groaned. "Are you okayy..?" came a voice from underneath her. "I'm okay, how about you?" she asked and turned to look at the pup that she was on top off. It was a black and white Dalmatian, it was Marshall. "I'm, ouch, okay. Sorry about crashing into you." Marshall apologised with lopsided smiled. "It's fine. Your Marshall, right?" Socket asked with a curious smile. "Yep, that's me." Marshall said with a proud grin. "And your the.......fire pup?" "I am indeed. I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Socket giggled, "You'd best go get ready for our snow day, now." "Oh, your coming too?" "Yes, Ryder said I could come with." "Great! I gotta go now!" he said and ran off. Socket smiled, and begun to walk around. She soon saw Skye, all wrapped up and ready to go. The Patterdale Terrier approached her, "Hey." Skye turned her head to look at Socket, "Hi!" "All ready to go?" asked Socket. "Yep, your coming too, right?" asked Skye. Socket nodded, "I am, why?" "Where's your hat? and scarf?" "I, uh, don't have a hat or scarf." Skye sighed, "But, you'll get cold." Socket bit her lip, "Oh, I guess I can't go with then." She was clearly disappointed. "Hey, don't worry. I might have a spare hat and scarf." Skye smiled, trying to cheer up her friend. Just then Rubble walked past the two pups, dressed in full snowboarding gear. Socket looked at him, somewhat confused. "Why's he wearing that helmet and vest?" she asked the Cockapoo. Skye gave Rubble a glance, "He's going snowboarding." "Oh, okay, and your not?" asked the black pup. "No, not today." . Scene Change: Everest's Badge . Everest rushed to greet her friends, "Hi guys!" "Everest!" the Paw Patrol pups cried in unison, they all joined in a group hug. Socket smiled politely, and stood some distance away from the bundle of cheerful pups. Once the pups had parted from their hug, they ran off to do their different snow activities. Rubble, Marshall, Elm and Rocky went off to snowboard. Whilst Skye, Zuma and Chase decided to go skiing. Socket stayed where she had been standing, not sure of what to do. Everest smiled as she watched her friends scampering off, she then noticed Socket. The lavender Husky walked over to the Patterdale. "Hi there." Everest greeted Socket. "Hello." replied the black pup. "I'm Everest, how about you?" "I'm Socket, and I'm a stray, so Ryder let me stay at the lookout. That's why I'm here." Socket explained. "Oh, okay." "Your the snow-pup, right?" "Yep, I am. I\m guessing that Skye lent you her hat and scarf? It looks like hers." "She did, she had a spare. And Elm's your trainee?" "He is. Do you wanna go skiing or something?" Socket shook her head slowly, from side to side, "Is it okay if we don't go skiing?" Everest smiled, "That's perfectly fine! How about we go for a sleigh ride, then?" Socket nodded excitedly, "Sure, that sounds fun!" "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" All of the pups spent the rest of the day playing in the snow, and doing snow activities. When it was evening, they waved goodbye to Jake and Everest. Once they were at the lookout, they were tired out from their long day. It didn't take long for them to make their way to their beds, the pups rested their sleepy heads, as the rain slowly started to fall. The pitter-patter of the raindrops lulled everyone to sleep. . . The next day was bright and sunny, despite the soft overnight downpour. The grass was still wet in the early morning, and there was some mist. But, now the day had cleared-up beautifully, the sun was out and there was only a few clouds. Skye and Zuma were out on a mission to fin Captain Turbot's boat, which had drifted off in the sea. The rest of the Paw Patrol pups were at the pup-park. Socket had decided to venture around the town on her own. Just as she was passing Katie's Pet Parlor she saw a pup come out of the building. The pup in question was a English Cocker Spaniel, she was all light brown, and her eyes were emerald green. Her ears were long and curly, the rest of her fur was also curly. And instead of a collar, she wore a light pink scarf tied around her neck. "Oh, hey there!" the Cocker Spaniel called out. "Hi." Socket greeted in response. "I'm Isla, who are you?" asked Isla with a perky smile. "I'm Socket." replied the Patterdale Terrier. Isla grinned widely, "Nice to meet you, Socket!" "Hehe, thanks, nice to meet you as well." "Your welcome, so Socket, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." "Well, I guess. I'm originally from Autumn Cove." "Welcome to Adventure Bay! What brings you to our humble town?" "I'm a stray, so I just kinda wandered here." "Oh no! do you have a place to sleep or anything?" Socket nodded, "I'm staying at the lookout." Isla's jaw dropped, "Wi..with t-the Paw Patrol?" "Yeah, do you know of them?" "Do I ever! They're so cool!" Isla giggled, " They've even rescued me from time to time." "Really?" Socket asked, "Why did you need to be rescued?" Isla let out a nervous giggle, "Me and my bro love to go on 'adventures', but we do get lost pretty often." Socket grinned, "Ohh, and do you have a owner?" Isla gave a nod of her head, "yes we do, his name is Dayton, he's a dentist." "Dayton the dentist?" Isla laughed, "Yep!" An awkward silence followed. "So..uhh.." the Cocker Spaniel started slowly. "Isllllaaaa!!!" came a call. Isla and Socket turned their heads swiftly in the direction from where the yell came from. Another English Cocker Spaniel was running towards them, he looked pretty similar to Isla. His long curly ears were blowing in the wind as he ran. His fur was curly, and his eyes were dark emerald green. He wore a light blue collar, with a silver tag. "Isla!" he called again. The female Cocker Spaniel raised her eyebrow, "Ira, I'm right here." Ira smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, I can see that, now." Isla turned to Socket, "Socket this is my brother, Ira. Ira, this is my friend, Socket." Ira grinned, "Heya Socket." "Hi." replied the Patterdale terrier. "So, Ira, what was it you wanted?" asked his sister. "You said we could go to the beach today." came the reply from her brother. "Oh, yeah. I guess we can go now, if you like." "Socket," begun Ira, "Do you wanna come with?" Isla seemed please with the idea, "Yeah! That'd be fun!" Socket smiled, "Okay, then." "Let's go, then!" said Ira with a cheerful grin. They started walking to the beach, they passed Mr Porter's cafe and City Hall. The sky was beautiful and blue, with the golden sun high in the sky. The clouds look like fluffy cotton candy, scattered here and there in the blue sky. Soon they saw Ryder, Chase, Elm, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye were all crowded around a car. Once Socket, Ira and Isla got closer they noticed that the car belonged to Mayor Goodway. The bonnet was open, and with a steady stream or white smoke coming from the engine. All of the Paw Patrol looked confused, whilst standing next to the car. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Socket as she approached them. Rubble turned his head, "Oh, hey Socket. Mayor Goodway's cat broke down." "I thought you were finding Captain Turbot's boat?" "Oh, we've already done that." came the Bulldog's reply. "So, what's wrong with the car?" asked the black pup, taking a step closer. "No clue." replied Ryder. "We're not mechanics, soo.." Skye told her. "We have no idea what's wrong with it." finished Zuma. "Yep." agreed Rocky with a nod of his head. "Oh," Socket said, "Well, I could take a look at it, if you want." "Go ahead, but, I don't know if it will do much good." shrugged Skye. Socket walked up to the car, and looked at the engine, at once she knew what the problem was. "It's overheated." "What is?" asked Marshall. "The engine." replied Socket. "So, uh, can you fix it?" asked Elm. "Yes, but I will need some tools." replied Socket, "But, we need to wait for it to cool down first." "Okay." said Rocky. Once the engine had cooled down, and Socket had some tools. The Patterdale set to work in fixing it, she soon had it successfully repaired. "Oh thank you!" Mayor Goodway gratefully, and got into her car and drove off. "Woah.." said Skye slowly. "I didn't know you were a mechanic, Socket!" said Marshall loudly. "I'm not." replied Socket. "Then how did you know how to repair Mayor Goodway's car?" asked Chase. "My, uh, old owner was a engineer." came the reply. "Cool!" "Awesome!" "Huh, interesting.." said Ryder, with a thoughtful expression. "Uh, Socket?" asked Isla, "Are we still going to the beach?" "Yeah, sure!" confirmed Socket. "Ooh! Can we come?" asked Marshall. "Yo...you guys? as in the P-Paw Pa..Patrol?" stammered Isla. "Uh-huh." replied Zuma. "Yes please!" put it Elm. "I..er..I mean...we...." stammered Isla slowly. "Sure thing guys!" cut in Ira with a grin. "Yay!" the Paw Patrol pups cried out. They all went to the beach. The Paw Patrol, and Ira, Isla and Socket enjoyed their time at the beach. They surfed, swam, built sandcastles, sunbathed and just had fun under the setting sun. Elm begun to teach Socket how to surf. "Hey Socket!" called Ryder. Socket looked towards him, and ran to him from the salty water. "What is it Ryder?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you something." replied Ryder, he brought something out from behind his back, "How would you like to be the Paw Patrol's mechanic pup?" The boy held a light grey collar in his hands, the tag had dark grey outlines with a light grey background on it.IN the middle of the tag was a dark grey bolt emblem. Socket's eyes shone, "Really? Do you mean it, Ryder?" Ryder laughed, "Of course!" "Oh my gosh! Yes, Ryder, I want to join the Paw Patrol!" Socket giggled excitedly, and licked the boy like crazy. "Thank you so much!" "Your welcome." Ryder chuckled, and knelt to fasten her new collar. Socket looked down at her collar with pride, her tail wagging like there was no tomorrow. She jumped up to lick Ryder again, "Thank you, Ryder!" Ryder smiled and ruffled Socket's fluffy fringe. Socket grinned and ran to tell her friends the good news. "Guys, guess what!!" Socket called to them. ''The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon story Category:First Gen Story Category:TheArcticDove's Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes